Where do I Run
by CrimsonV27
Summary: When Bella hits rock bottom and it seems like the whole world has turned against her, she accidentally takes up a job as a prostitute. But when it seems she has finally made it back to the top, she will tumble back down the hole of deep love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please enjoy this new fanfiction. It just kinda sort of came to me, so please please please let me know what you think**

 **p.s: Im posting this again with a few edits.**

 **Warning: This story will have many adult scene if you feel uncomfortable please do not read, thanks a bunch!**

Ever since that day Edward left me in the woods to fend for myself everything started going south. He said he didn't want me, that I was just a play thing and he said not even the family saw me as anything more then another mere human. I laid on the forest floor for hours; I was heartbroken to the point where I couldn't move or think. Thank god Sam came when he did or I would have died out there and at that time that was what I wanted the most, to die.

I dropped out of high school; I stayed in my room for days, cried and remembered the time when I had found where I thought I belonged. The time when I thought I had discovered my reason to live.

Charlie threatened to kick me out multiple times, he said that I wasn't in school, I didn't have a job so that and he didn't want me in his house. I tried but I couldn't go on Edward and his families were my whole life, they were the only thing that mattered and when they left I had no one else to run to. I came home one day to Charlie waiting for me, he gave me a couple hundred dollars and told me that I had to leave. I tried going home to my mother, she instantly turned me away the same way that my father had. She said that her and my father had their rough times and figured their way through it and now I had to figure my way through my own.

I was on my own now, taking a train to the city to see if I can find myself a job. I needed to get back on my feet and that was the first thing that came to my mind. From there I was going to use the little money I had to try and see if I could find a room to or if things get really bad I was going to see if I could find a shelter.

`(#)`

I had been on four interviews already and each one was a complete disaster, no one was going to hire a depressed high school drop-out who can't even speak. I had gone to two restaurants, a convenience store and a clothing store, all of which had refused to employ me.

I moped aimlessly down the street with only the biggest backpack I could find pulling and focusing pain on my shoulders.

I was scared and angry with the world, everyone blamed it on me and how I shouldn't have left school. But how could I go on knowing the things I knew and feeling the things I felt while staying in that dreadful town filled with memories of the fake love Edward and myself shared for the short time he gave me? How was I supposed to let go knowing that even the dead didn't want me, that I wasn't even worthy enough to be changed?

I leaned up against the outside of the building, slowly falling to sit on my bottom and cried into my hands. I prayed that if there truly was a god that he would show some mercy on me.

I heard footsteps passing by and I covered my face even more, I jumped when I felt a comforting tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a pretty girl dressed in black with a purple raincoat, she had soft blue eyes and blonde hair and on her face was a worried smile. She had to be around the age of thirty years old.

"Are you alright? You've been sitting out here for almost an hour." She asked and I didn't know what to say. I just sat there like an idiot and shook my head 'no'.

"What happened to you, you shouldn't be out here by yourself its getting late?"

Before I spoke I cleared my throat and gave a weak smile, "I've got nowhere to go." She frowned and her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No." my voice came out in exasperation at her straight forwardness.

"Sorry, you never know. I've seen you around Forks and I don't think you are harmful or made any stupid decisions. I can help you; you just need to tell me a couple things." I didn't hear anything past 'help you', I shot up from my spot on the ground and smiled in joy. I was going to sleep on a bed tonight.

`( )`

She took me with her into an apartment complex, turns out she was staying in one of the lofts and offered me a chance to stay there in a spare room. I was more than grateful with conditions she gave me, I only had to pay her One-Hundred dollars every two weeks and for me to go back to my dad's and see if I could work things out and also that I had to get a job. I wasn't so sure about the 'going to see my dad' but I still agreed knowing that it was worth a try.

Later that night I decided that the least I could do was go and get the both of us something to eat, which she agreed to.

I walked down hallways and down stair ways until I admitted to myself that I was lost. There were people standing there so I decided that I would just ask them for directions to the exit. As I approached them I notice that they were all dressed as if they were going out to some sort of club and then I heard the music and the people making noise coming from the door they stood in front of. They looked sketchy so I made to turn around but then they turned around and saw me just standing there.

"There you frickin are, we've been waiting almost an hour for you and would it kill you to wear something else next time." One of the men called out to me in a rough tone but still smiling like something was funny.

"Oh no I'm not-''I was cut off from speaking by a wad of hundred dollar bills being shoved into my hand, I stared down at it my mouth hanging open.

"Get in there girl, he's waiting for you"

My heart pounded out of control and my face burned as this man I didn't even know pushed me for what seemed like miles through the loft. Women were walking around almost naked with skimpy sequence costumes suffocating their skin, six inch high platforms, layers of body shimmer and hairspray covered hair. Some of them walked around with money sticking out of the 'clothes' they wore while shaking their body in worst ways then what I had ever seen. The rest of the women had their mouths around the masculine sex and others were just getting trained by the other men. The men were most obviously intoxicated and rowdy with drinks in their hands spilling it everywhere just to get a good grip on a ladies bottom.

I was terrified and deep down I knew what I was getting myself into, but the money that was put in my hand gave me hope that I would be okay. So I didn't stop the man from pushing me deeper and deeper into the party and I didn't stop my hands from gripping the money that threatened to fall out of my hands do to the fact of how big the sum of cash was.

Finally we got to a door that was swung open by the man pushing me, he didn't go in with me but he did throw me hard enough into the room that I landed on my hands and knees. I put my head up to see two men standing impatiently around me; they eyed me with mischievous grins.

"Have fun with her and get the most, I paid her a lot." He said shouted, before he shut the door and locked it he winked and blew a kiss at me. It made my stomach drop. Before the men could tough me I quickly put the money right under the edge of the bed for later.

They pulled me to my feet and I closed my eyes, letting them do whatever it was they were going to do. I felt there rough hands touching me through my clothes and pulling my hair back to get a better look at my face, they snickered about how scared I was and whispered 'seductively' that I was going to be okay and for me to relax. But that was the last thing I could do when they started peeling and shoving my clothes away from my body and their hand snaked around my body to grasp my small breasts and untouched flower. They forced my neck down on the bed while my bottom was pointing up toward the ceiling they ripped my pants down. Those two men behind me smacked my bottom and spread the lips of my vagina apart, before I knew what they were doing one of them tried to put a finger inside me. I flinched away and cried out softly in pain into the cheap covers of the bed and then I realized they were checking to see if I was a virgin or not, my faced burned as the truth dawned on me. I was going to be giving up my virginity to one of these men.

"Wow, look at this buddy. She's innocent. I guess we'll have to throw in a couple of hundreds more!" his words cut straight to my heart; this is who I've become.

I felt something cold being rubbed against my opening as they forced me to my knees do that only my upper half was laid against the bed. I squeezed my eyes closed before the tears could come, I didn't want them to see me cry.

I heard their belt buckles and zippers being undone and one of them positioned up against behind me, "This might hurt a lot or a little, doesn't matter to us." he said through laughs but to my surprised he didn't just ram his penis in me like I expected. He slowly put it in even taking it out a little to ease the pressure as I hissed loudly and through my head back at the complete and utter pain I felt go through me.

The kindness of the man didn't last for long, he took it out and rammed it in over and over and I called out in pain. But when it got to the point where it didn't hurt as much and my mouth didn't have a mind of its own, he was merciless as he shot in and out faster than I ever could have imagined. I was disgusted at the sound our skin was making as they hit each other with hard force and lots of wetness.

The other man positioned his manhood infront of my face and forced it into my mouth. I gagged and pulled back, sickened at the taste and feel of his skin, but I did it anyway just thinking of the money that waited for me just under the edge of the bed.

 **Thanks for reading, I've tried writing this new fanfiction Idea over and over but it still seems a little rushed. But anyway I hoped you liked it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, there is honestly no reason why I couldn't update. Time just goes by so fast and I am so happy to see that people are still reading my stories! I will be updating soon!

p.s has anyone noticed that people haven't been writing stories anymore? We need to change that!


End file.
